


Keith (Voltron) A-Z NSFW Headcanons

by AmeLee23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A-Z, After care, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, F/M, Kinks, Masturbation, Quickies, Sex, Smut, a-z challenge, headcanons, voltron headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: For every letter of the alphabet, we get even dirtier ;)Let's see how Keithyboi's sexual life looks like.





	Keith (Voltron) A-Z NSFW Headcanons

**A - After care**

To Keith, if you want to go clean up or take a hot bath afterwards, that's fine. However, he prefers trapping you in his arms and dozing off.

If you ask him nicely tho, he might feel bad and carry his ass to the bathroom to join you.

**B - Body parts**

Keith likes a lot of things in a girl, like the sides of the ribcage, shoulders, necks but his favorite has to be legs.

He has casual make out sessions with your legs.

The mullet man loves his hips. He's proud of them, and you love them just as much. His stomach flutters whenever you straddle him or wrap your legs around him.

**C - Cum**

What gets Keith to the edge is always your warmth and tightness. Therefore, there are only two places he likes to cum in: inside your walls or inside your mouth. However, he almost always wears a condom, because the thought of becoming a father scares him to death.

Only on rare instances when he goes in raw would he pull out;but sometimes that would mean stopping the buildup of his climax.

**D - Dirty Secret**

Keith has a wide, livid imagination. His wet dreams are extremely realistic and oftentimes it makes him call you up; however he doesn't like speak them out a lot because he find his dirty talk cringey.

These dreams are sometimes a bite bigger than he could chew, and it even surprises him that there's always a new idea in his mind. They're all about you and doing you in every which way...toys, tentacles, edging, etc.

**E - Experience**

Theoretically, he would have lots considering all the porn he watched.  He was a loner, didn't like to go fuck around or get his body judged by others; so he stood with jerking off all his life before meeting you.

The first time wasn't awkward because he didn't know what to do, it was because he was scared to.

However, combat training proved his flexibility to be better, his hips snap more fluidly and his fingers proved to be extremely nimble.

**F - Favorite Position**

His girl on top. Snapping up his hips. Feeling the pressure of your palms on his chest.

Sometimes he does it out of love or to admire you, sometimes he wants to lay down and enjoy some pleasure, and sometimes he watches you like a predator the whole time. It depends on his mood, but he loves it.

When he wants lazy sex, he usually takes you from the side.

**G - Goofy**

He might be smiling and content while having sex, but he doesn't crack jokes. He likes hot, passionate, loving sessions.

**H -Hair**

It's not a bush, but it's there. Despite having such a messy hairstyle, he is a clean man. He grooms himself or else he's disgusted at himself.

**I - Intimacy (Are they romantic?)**

He is a romantic. He body worships.

However, he isn't into cheesy overdone stuff, so he wouldn't go as far as perfect candle-lit dinners, love motels and sweet symphonies. He would make you feel loved in a cabin in the woods, next to a fireplace where the air is pure, the night is quiet and any bad feelings disappears.

**J- Jack off**

Like I said, he used to jerk off a lot, however now, he has no reason to. Rarely, when his dreams get the better of him or when he misses you and can't have you, he'll do it.

He prefers you jerk him off more ;)

**K - Kink**

He has a leg kink. He likes kissing along their length, leaving small bruises, nipping at your knees, biting your thighs etc.

**L - Location**

Anywhere but public is alright with him. Kitchen counter, bathtub, shower, desk, hallway, walls, bed... everywhere. He's not really a patient guy, so he doesn't wait to get you to the bed oftentimes.

**M - Motivation (Turn ons)**

Voice - some intonations and words really get him going. If you know how to talk to him, he'd be at your little finger.

His hair is also a big turn on - from the small hairs on his nape up to his scalp, he enjoys feeling your fingers in them.

Other than that, stress or anger or physical proximity just do the trick. Sex soothes him, gives him something else to think about or just a reason to not think at all.

**N - NO (Something they would definitely not do.)**

Physical pain, degradation, emotional abuse or anything of the like.

**O - Oral**

He enjoys giving with his entire being, almost as a reward or veneration method. When it comes to receiving, however... it's his kryptonite. He fucking adores it, he melts, he whines, he whimpers. It leaves him fucked out completely.

**P - Pace (Quickies, yes or no, how often?)**

Quickies - yes. In the morning or late at night, almost every day. In the morning it's sweet and fluffy, a bit lazy; at night it's quick, passionate to tire himself completely. However, he's a man that enjoys foreplay, so he makes sure you have proper sex often.

**R -Risk (Will they experiment?)**

Sure, he'll experiment. Maybe some ropes, toys, role-play (that isn't degrading) but Keith's a vanilla man.

**S -Stamina (Number of rounds)**

For you, probably many orgasms. For him, maximum two. It depends on his mood, but he sometimes goes for two rounds, and oftentimes just a real powerful one.

His thrusts are really fast, but he tends to run out of breath easily, which might be why he only goes for one round.

**T- Toy**

Yes being the short answer, vibrators being the long one; he loves using a bullet vibrator (or two) on you.

He doesn't dislike it when you use him either.

**U- Unfair (do they tease?)**

Keith wouldn't tease if not provoked. He's the type to just get down to business. And oftentimes, although not preferably, he's the one being teased.

**V - Volume**

He's always vocal during sex. He never forces himself to stay quiet.

He can get really loud sometimes, but usually his vocals are medium volume. He's whiny, he whimpers, sucks in breaths and sometimes moans. Growls are the rarest but they come out when he loses it.

**W - Wild Card (Free choice headcanon)**

Keith really, really, enjoys seeing girls dance. Not twerking or anything over-sexual like that - he enjoys the flow of their bodies. He's not a genius dancer either, but go dance with him; in a club or simply in the bedroom, and if you swing your hips a little too much, he might entangle with you in a different way.

**X - X-Ray**

Average length, but a bit thicker.

**Y - Yearning (Sex drive)**

Big and strong. He is one of the horniest zodiacs, and not to mention his fury is simply because of hormonal overload-

So, he can even go for three times a day.

**Z - Zzz (How fast do they fall asleep)**

Pretty fast actually. Half an hour, perhaps an hour. He doesn't like to do anything after sex, so he just lazes around (in the mornings and afternoons) and in the evenings he goes quiet abruptly and almost instantly.

 


End file.
